Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Manga
Jaune Arc/Image Gallery **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Manga **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Official Designs Manga Covers Manga 11 Cover.jpg|Jaune on the cover of Chapter 11. Chapters Manga 1 Jaune.png|Jaune in the manga. Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg|Glynda!? Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Jaune with his teammates in Chapter 2. Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Jaune with his team in Chapter 10. Manga 12, Pyrrha catchs Jaune from falling.jpg|Jaune gets caught by Pyrrha in Chapter 12. Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters 'Introduction Arc' (2018) manga chapter 1, Jaune Arc.png|Jaune appears in the 2018 manga. (2018) manga chapter 1, Ruby meets Jaune.png|Jaune meets Ruby. 'Beacon Academy Initiation Arc' Chapter 2 (2018 manga), Jaune flirting with Weiss.png|Jaune's flirting with Weiss Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) the students starts their Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss enounters Jaune.png|Jaune encounters Weiss in the Emerald Forrest. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Pyrrha helps Jaune to unlock his Aura.png|Jaune gets his Aura unlock by Pyrrha. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Jaune felt his Aura after being unlocked by Pyrrha.png|Jaune felt his Aura after being unlocked by Pyrrha Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Death Stalker.png Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Nevermore.png Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Team JNPR prepare to fight a Death Stalker.png|Jaune and his team prepare to fight a Death Stalker Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Team JNPR fights a Death Stalker.png|Jaune and his team fights a Death Stalker. Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Jaune gets corner by a Death Stalker.png|Jaune gets corner by a Death Stalker Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Pyrrha and the others come to Jaune's aid.png|Jaune gets saved by Pyrrha and the others from a Death Stalker. Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Nora defeats a Death Stalker.png Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Team JNPR is formed.png|Jaune and his team are formed during the team forming ceremony 'Team Divided Arc' Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Oobleck teach the class about Faunus.png 'Team RWBY Investigations Arc' Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Yang getting into a fight with Nora.png Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY vs Team JNPR.png|Jaune and his team fight against Team RWBY Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Sun and Neptune in the middle of a food fight.png 'Beacon Dance Arc''' Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune's training session with Pyrrha.png|Jaune's training session with Pyrrha. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune talks about the dance to Pyrrha.png|Jaune talks about the dance to Pyrrha. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune spy on Weiss asking Neptune to the dance.png|Flashback of Jaune spying on Weiss asking Neptune to the dance. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Pyrrha explain to Jaune why she's alone.png Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Pyrrha leave Jaune in disappointment.png|Jaune recognize he didn't understand Pyrrha's feelings. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune in a dress.png|Jaune in a dress. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance with him.png|Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance with him. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Pyrrha accept Jaune's offer.png Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Team JNPR dance.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images Category:Character images